The life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by MeganJane
Summary: The life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen, including POV's by Nessie, Jacob and Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MEGANJANE.**

_Nessie POV_

Technically, I am only nine, going on ten. But on the outside, I am estimated at the age of 19, and my boyfriend is a werewolf.

I can't remember life without him, only the first few minutes in Edward's arms and then Rosalie's arms, and then my life was full of love - Jacob Black. I knew his secrets and his supernatural life. How lucky was I that such a wonderful person imprinted on me?

But no - one was expecting what was going to happen next.

Me and Jake were walking in the meadow my parents loved. It was silent, apart from the trees and the birds fluttering in the sky. We sat down on the grass, with flowers blossoming around us.

"Renesmee," Jacob said as we layed in the flowers.

"Hm?"

Jacob laughed awkwardly. I sat up, flowers tangling in my hair. "Whats wrong?"

Jacob understood my alarm. "No, don't worry," He said. "Nothings wrong."

"Then what, Jake?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, would you make me the happiest person in the world, and marry me?" He was on one knee at this point, holding a ring in his hand with three glittering diamonds. They twisted around each other.

I was speechless. Jacob looked at me worriedly. "Oh, you don't like it? T-thats fine. I'll go down to town and go get you a new one. Which colour do you like? Gold or-"

"Shh," I said, gazing down at the adorible ring. I bent down and slid it onto my third finger. I touched his cheek. _Of course I'll marry you, Jacob!_

Jacob stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me round. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Jake."

"Same here," He laughed, and spun me round once more.

He changed into a wolf and I leaped onto his back, something I had done since I was small. We charged back to the Cullen house to tell them the news.

Jacob changed back, and we walked into the house. My mother and father where sat on the sofa, Rosalie was getting her her done by Alice, Emmett was reading some magazine on the stairs, and Jasper was talking to Carlisle whilst Esme read a book. They all stopped, apart from Alice who smiled at me but kept braiding.

"Hey, Nessie," Rosalie greeted me as I stepped inside.

"Hey." I said, putting my arms behind my back so they didn't spot the ring and guess. "I've got something to tell you."

Esme looked up from his book. The TV was muted. "Yes?"

"Jacob proposed," I grinned, bringing my hands to the front of my body. "And I said yes!"

They were silent for a moment before Alice darted over. "Right. OK. We'll have a _wonderful _wedding, don't you worry! We can have it here again! That'll be fun, right? I'd better get shopping! I'll need a new dress, Rose, you can come with me! Oh, this is so great!" Alice hugged me excitedly and headed out of the door with Rosalie.

My mother came over and kissed me. "Oh, Nessie, aren't you a bit young?"

I shook my head. "We would get married when I'm older anyway. Why not now?"

My father stood up. "Jacob, word?" He said, and I looked at him worriedly. He saw my alarm and smiled.

I watched as my husband-to-be and my Dad walked into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MEGANJANE.**

_Jacobs POV._

I walked into the forest after the bloodsucker. God, why do the leeches have to interfer? I love Nessie, Nessie loves me. That should be the end of it.

"Jacob," Edward said, his back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Your planning to marry my daughter,"

"Huh,"

"Then I have one condition,"

Oh crap. "Hit me,"

Edward spun around.

"Not literally,"

"No, my condition is: love her as much as I do, as Bella does. She's my daughter, and I love her. So if you hurt her - whatever your doing on the honeymoon-"

"Wow, this is getting a bit personal here. Yeah, I get it. I love her as much as you do already. And if I hurt her, you won't have to kill me, cos' I would have taken care of that myself."

"Thats nice to know," Edward said. "One more thing,"

"Whats on your mind, mind - reader?"

"You know Alice is planning your wedding?"

"Yeah?" I said. "And?"

Edward chuckled. "You've been warned,"

I punched his shoulder playfully and we made it back to the house. Alice and the Blondie were back already, running up the steps with bulging bags.

"Warning: yours may be in there too," Edward laughed as he darted up the steps and went through the glass doors.

"- said that I would take care of everything, so me, been my wonderful self-" Alice dodged the hand of Edward who was going to grab her arm. "Has sorted everything out. I have got my dress, Rose's dress, Jaspers, Carlisle and Emmett's tuxedos, Jacob I haven't got yours yet because I haven't got Renesmee's and I want you to match, Bella I have got _you _a dress, and new shoes for all of you."

"And she was gone of all ten minutes," Esme shook her head.

"She has mad shopping skills," Bella agreed.

Alice grinned. "What can I say?"

Well crap. I was hoping that Alice would pick me out a tux so I wouldn't have to go shopping with her. Clothes shopping pissed me off, and I only had to do it once or twice a year when I needed new stuff. Alice smiled at me. "Jacob, Nessie. Into my car, if you please,"

Nessie held my hand as we walked towards Alice's Porsche. _Don't whine! It will be fun_, Nessie's thoughts insisted. Yeah, OK, whatever. But I would do anything to please her, so I sat in the back so Nessie could talk to Alice. Big mistake. Alice did nothing _but _talk, as I prepared myself for the big shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane**

_Alice POV_

Finally, an excuse to shop! I had been waiting for this oppotunity for months. I shopped for weeks, buying extra things that would come for need. I even bought some spare dresses - you know, in case I got bored with the one I picked.

I knew I needed a wonderful gift for Nessie and Jake - so I went to search for one with Bella, Rosalie and Esme.

"What about this?" Rosalie suggested, gesturing to the Merecedes.

"No!" I sighed. "I need something _mind - blowing_. Its my reputation to give fabulous gifts,"

"Maybe a nice place to go on their honeymoon," Esme suggested.

"Maybe...," I peered in the window of the Virgin Airline shop. "I'll go see what offers they have,"

I went to talk to the women in the shop with Bella, whilst Esme and Rosalie went to go for a walk.

"I need somewhere _fantastic _for my niece to go on her Honeymoon," I insisted.

"What is she into, your niece? Does she like warm places?"

"Yes. She doesn't get enough Vitamin D here," Bella laughed.

The Virgin women laughed with her. "Are we sticking with the US?"

"Nope. Anywhere around the world will do," I said. "I don't usually stick with the US,"

"Hmm... what about Florida? Theres many beaches, its the Sunshine Capital of the World?"

"She could visit her Grandma," Bella said. "What about it, Alice?"

But then a vision hit me.

I stared into the future, whilst Bella despretely tried to distract the airline women.

I saw somewhere calm, with palmtrees swaying. Renemee was in a thin, long wedding dress with a veil. Her hair was sprayed into a bun, with one curl hanging down and a tiara on. Jacob wore a white tux with a black tie, to match Renesmee. They were stood on the sand, with Angela's father making them repeat vows, and I saw me sat in the audience. I came back to reality, and smiled.

_Thats something that Nessie would want! _I thought. _Somewhere warm and peaceful. And I exactly know the place._

"Not Florida, Bella," I said with a grin. "I've got somewhere better."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Nessie POV_

I know that Alice has planned a surprise for me and Jake, but I can't think what. I'm sort of hoping for a car, maybe a Porsche like hers, but I don't think thats it. Its only three days until the wedding and I can't guess.

I chose Rosalie to be my braidsmaid, as Alice was my Maid of Honour. I know Jake picked Seth to be his best man. I don't know much about the wedding, but Alice had planned in advance, and gotten everything sorted out three weeks before the big day.

Jacob had invited his wolf friends, Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry, Paul, Brady, Colin, Leah, Seth, and Jared. But apart from that and my grandparents, I'm not sure who is coming.

After the honeymoon, I'm not sure whats going to happen. Will I move in with Jake? Will Jake move in with me?

I shouldn't of worried. Of course Alice would have sorted that out. She announced it a few hours later.

"Right. I've decided that when you two are married," She glanced at me and Jake but carried on. "You will want a place to live."

"I suppose," I said.

"So," Alice countinued, jumping now with excitment. "I've got you a place to live!"

"Where?" I asked.

"Sorry, thats a secret," Alice grinned. Edward looked up at her and smiled. "Wow, for such a small thing you are hugely irritating,"

"Its a gift," Alice grinned again. "So, Jasper, Esme, come with me. We'll be back in a few hours,"

Jasper walked in, holding many boxes.

"What are those?" Jake asked.

"Secrets," Alice tapped his nose and darted out after Esme. The boxes did not slow Jasper down.

"Well that was weird," Jake said.

I leant over and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Jacob POV_

_I can't believe your getting tied down at sixteen._ Leah grumbled.

_You can't stop love! _Quil thought sarcastically.

_Shut it, both of you,_ Sam ordered. _Jacob can make his own choices, as we do._

I paced the woods. This would be my last shift before the wedding. Nessie would be Mrs. Black in twenty four hours. Sam said I didn't have to do this shift, but I wanted too. Nessie had told me to go, so I did. Simple as.

_Kindly remember, Leah, Nessie is technically only nineteen, so shes marrying young too, and Bella married Edward when she was eighteen, and Edward was only seventeen, so compared to the Cullens', she's marrying old. _Ha. That shut Leah up. For a few seconds.

_I just think its stupid, Jake. You have all your life to marry. _Leah thought. _Whats the rush?_

_The rush is I want to marry her, _I growled. _Is that so hard to understand? I love Nessie, Nessie loves me, I want to spend the rest of my life with her so shut up and concentrate,_

I was told to try and not read Seth's thoughts, as it was filled with his speech for the big day. Alice had kept most of the guest list a secret; I didn't want him to embarass me.

_Can I take a break to see Nessie?_ I asked. I started to feel weird when I wasn't around her.

_Jake, you didn't even have to do this shift. I _said _be home with Nessie and the Cullens. Your gonna be married in twenty four short hours. Get your butt back to Forks. _Sam thought. _Go back and stay back. And thats an order._

_Thanks, Sam, _I thought, and ran to the Cullens' crypt.

"Don't come in!" Alice ordered. "Do _not _come in!"

I stopped at the Cullens' drive. "Why?"

"Nessie is trying on her dress for the third time. She grows so much its hard to keep track. So _stay _out." Alice closed the front door behind her. "I've got your tux in Bella and Edward's cottage to try on. In their wardrobe. Off you go. Theres two in there, the longest one they had, and the second longest one they had. Try them both on, and tell me which one fits."

"On it," I said, and I ran towards the cottage. The key was in the lock, so I twisted it and went inside. I locked it behind me.

I was 7'1 now, so I ducked as I walked through the living room. I wanted to have a little look around.

The rooms were pale, like the crypt, with old chairs and paintings on the walls. Eventually I looked in their room.

Wow. Pretty romantic. Their was a little pond, a big fluffy bed and sand coloured flooring. Why did they even _need _a bed? or a bathroom?

I peered in Nessie's room and smiled. It was pretty. Their was pink rose's on the wall paper, and a four poster bed with _Renesmee _carved in with pink iron roses curling around it. There was a picture of us on her dressing table, me holding Nessie in my arms. There was a picture frame empty. It was silver, with grey sparkly writing on the bottom. _Our Wedding Day._


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane**

_Nessie POV_

As soon as I opened my eyes I screamed.

Alice was sat in the chair in the corner of the guest room in the Cullen' home; it was easier for me to sleep here. Because today was my wedding day. Today I would be Mrs. Black.

"Nice to see you too," Alice said, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Wakey wakey! We have a _lot _to do!" She looked at me with wide gold eyes. "I am _so _excited, Nessie!"

"Me too. You still haven't told me where my wedding's going to be,"

"And you won't know until you walk down the isle," Alice said, dragging me up from the bed. I was still in my pyjamas as I stumbled down the corridoor. She led me down stairs so I could get breakfast.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Dad said, kissing my forehead. Mum squeezed my hand, and followed me into the kitchen as I spooned up my cereal.

"You excited?"

"Of course I am," I said.

Alice sat on the table. "Come on!"

I noticed that it was only me, Dad, Mum and Alice in the house. "Wheres the rest of the family?"

"In your wedding destination," Alice swung her legs. "Come _on_!"

I didn't hurry. "Is Jake there?"

"Yep." Alice took my bowl before I was done and washed it in a second. She grabbed my hand and yanked me back upstairs to her wardrobe.

"OK. You needed something to wear on the way there, so I bought you this," Alice pulled out a black jumpsuit with a thin gold belt.

"Great,"

"You need something to travel in,"

I looked at Alice. "We need to go on a train?"

"A plane. Then a boat. Then a limo, with special blacked out windows, so Mr. Black can not see Ms. Cullen," Alice smirked.

I stared at her. "Where are you taking me?"

"Stop asking questions and put this on," Alice ordered. "Our plane leaves in three hours."

I got into the jumpsuit and Alice curled my hair. Alice gave me some gold high heels to slip into, and then Mum drove us to the airport in her Ferrari. We got to the plane in plenty of time. South America? Where was Alice taking me?

It was busy when we arrived in Brazil, only to get a taxi to the docks. My father apparently had a skill with boats, and sped us away from Rio.

I stared out of the boat as we shredded the waves. It was six o' clock, but the first stars where coming out of the sky. I guess Alice thought this would be a romantic gesture for the wedding photos. I suppose she was right.

With the excitment of it all, I soon fell asleep only to be woken up by Alice a few minutes later.

"Nessie, your limo awaits,"

I opened my eyes and blinked. Dad had stopped the boat by the shore, next to several other boats which other guests had arrived in. The moon seemed bigger than the island we were on. The island was still beautiful, one of those places which made you sigh with jealousy.

I stared up at this place. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to isle Esme." Mum said, helping me step out of the boat. "Where me and your father had our honeymoon."

There was limo waiting, and when I climbed in, I saw Emmett was the driver.

"Hey, gorgeous," Emmett joked.

I pulled a face at him and smiled. Alice nudged Emmett in the passenger seat. "Step on it, Em."

We drove to a place which was made of glass, though I couldn't see when we were inside because Alice refused to turn the lights on. Maybe this was the honeymoon room.

I stood blindly into my dress, and sat blankly in a chair whilst Alice styled my hair. Of course, _Alice _could see fine. Then we went back to the limo, and arrived at my wedding ceremony.

There was an orchestra playing 'Here comes the bride' as I stepped out of the limo. Rosalie came to me, and lifted my train up. We began a slow walk down the 'isle'.

We were outside, but the night wasn't cold. I saw a few familar faces as I walked by, but I didn't look at them for long.

My eyes were on Jacob's face. When he saw me looking, he smiled, his teeth looking incredibly white against his dark skin. I tucked my arm in my fathers, and kept holding his hand as I came to the end of the isle. Jacob held out his hand, and I slipped my spare one into his.

I didn't sob through the ceremony, though tears slipped from my eyes as he repeated the vows.

"I do," I choked out, and the tears began to flow.

"I do," Jake said, and squeezed my hand.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" The vicar declared. "You may kiss the bride,"

I kissed Jacob, and smiled. I was now Renesmee Carlie Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Nessie POV_

"Zafrina!" I cried, hugging her. "I can't believe you came!"

Zafrina and Senna, the Amazons who had came to the rescue with many others to save the Cullens, had taken a shine to me.

"I had to come for my Nessie!" Zafrina said. "I've missed you!"

"How'd Alice get in touch?"

"Oh, you know Alice!" Zafrina laughed. "We'll talk later,"

It was the after party, and this was done outside too. Alice had tied ribbons on the chairs and put chinese lantern packets on each table, so every so often a chinese lantern would float into the sky. I was saying hi too all the guests, as was Jake.

"Oh, Maggie!" I said, going to her table. "Siobhan! Liam! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Oh, Nessie, haven't you grown to be beautiful?" Siobhan said, hugging me.

"And shes not lying either!" Maggie laughed. "Its nice to see you again, Nes,"

Maggie, Siobhan and Liam were the Irish coven, who like Zafrina, had come to the Cullens' rescue to save us from the Volturi many years ago. Maggie had a talent; to know when she was been lied too.

Huilen was here too, with Nahuel, who was half human half vampire like me. Huilen was timid, but at least she wasn't that far away from home. They had also saved us from the Volturi.

The cake that Alice had brought was beautiful; even as a joke, the groom on top of the cake was very tall, towering over the bride. Me.

No cameras flashed as we cut the cake; mainly as both vampires and werewolves would remember this without the photo. We all ate the slices of cake, even the vampires, and Alice had taken the spot of the DJ and started playing songs to dance too.

When Jacob and I had our first dance, I recognized the song. It was my fathers lullaby to my mother. When I danced with both of them, it was the same song. When I danced with Emmett though, Alice changed the songs to a catchier beat.

"_Can't catch this! Dun dun dun dun dun! Duh dun duh duh! Can't catch this!_" Played as me and Emmett disco danced. Cameras _did _flash that time. That would be one for the wedding album.

As the night drew on to the early hours of the morning, me and Jake hugged guests goodbye. Even Alice left. Emmett left with a grin on his face. "Be good," he spluttered, dodging as I attempted to whack him on the head.

Then me and Jake were alone.

Alice said we couldn't miss the house, and we suddenly realized what she meant. She had wrapped lights around the trees which led up to the house. Jake opened the door, and gasped to see what was inside.

A white, fluffy bed. But it was _huge_.

"Wow." Jake muttered.

I sat on the bed, and then layed on it. It was very comfy.

"Alice has already un - packed for us," Jacob murmured.

"Oh," I said, and pulled him closer to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Jacob POV_

When I woke up, Nessie was curled up beside me. I carefully edged away from her, pulled some tan shorts on, and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Nessie would be hungry when she woke up. It was nearly twelve in the morning, and she hadn't had breakfast as I and Renesmee was asleep. The cupboards were filled with goodies; I pulled out some strawberry poptarts - Nessie's favourites - and put them in the toaster.

I ate mine, and put Renesmee's on a tray and brought it too her. She woke up and stretched with a smile on her face. "That smells good,"

I stroked the hair out of her face, "Yep. Strawberry poptarts. Made you four, because I thought you'd be hungry,"

"You thought right," Nessie sat up. "Can you grab me some clothes, Jake? I'm kinda afraid to see what Alice packed for me."

"On it," I said, and rooted through the drawers. In the top one I spotted something. It was written in neat hand writing.

_'Dear Jacob or Nessie, who ever who is reading this, _isle Esme has a lot to offer. Theres swimming, or snorkelling, or walks. Just search around and you will find something. I've sent American cleaners in case you do not know Porteguese. Have a nice time.

Alice.'

"Whats that?" Nessie asked, munching her third poptart.

"Just a note from Alice,"

"Which says?"

"Just about what you can do on Isle Esme, and she sent American cleans in case we don't know Porteguese,"

"Thats good," Renesmee insisted. "Because we don't know Porteguese,"

"Yeah," I said, crumpling up the note. "Er, I'm afraid most of this stuff is French, and lingerie,"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "Trust Alice to do that,"

I got out a dress, with long sleeves, though it was very short. "This good?"

Nessie looked horrified. "That won't reach to cover my _stomach_, let alone my hips,"

"We'll find out," I said, and chucked it too her. She grabbed a dressing gown and tied it around her body before going into the bathroom to change.

She came out, looking gorgeous in her black dress. She looked anxious. "This OK?"

I gulped, too caught up in her beauty too respond. I nodded instead. She bent down to find some shoes, whilst I put on one of my old grey t - shirts; I was smart enough to pack for myself.

We went for a walk during the day, to view the islands most beautiful parts. When we walked back, we began to chat.

"Today was nice," Renesmee said.

"Not as nice as you look,"

Nessie rolled her eyes at me, but kissed me nevertheless. I swept her up in my arms, still kissing, and went back into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Nessie POV_

_A month later._

"I don't understand," I said to Alice. "I feel sick all the time. I eat currys, and I don't even _like _curry!"

Alice was the only person I could talk too about this, but we both knew the truth.

"I sleep for hours and hours, though I feel sleepy afterwards."

"I think we both know whats happened," Alice said. "Did you... you know, on the honeymoon?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Hm."

"We'll talk to Carlisle," Alice squeezed my hand.

Could I be pregnant? I had all the signs - sickness and sleeping - but I most feared if the baby was true, would it kick apart my bones like I did to my mother? I hadn't even spoken to Jake about this, or Bella. Jacob had seen my mother take the pain, and still survive. Would I? My baby would be a third human, a third vampire and a third werewolf.

"Carlisle," Alice called, still holding my hand.

The doctor ran down the stairs and smiled as he reached the end. "Yes?"

"Nessie thinks she may be pregnant," Alice breathed. She squeezed my hand again.

"That would mean that the baby would have the powers of the unknown, you do know that, don't you?" Carlisle said worriedly.

I nodded. "Well, maybe the preganancy test would work on you, Nessie, since your baby would only be a third vampire. I'll sort this out," Carlisle darted back up the stairs.

"It'll be fine, Nessie," Alice smiled. "You might not even _be _preganant. And if you are, we better start discussing the outfits!"

Carlisle came back down the stairs with a pregnancy test in his hand. I raised my eyebrows at my Grandpa. "How was that in your-"

"Alice packed before the honeymoon," Carlisle explained.

"Course," I muttered, taking the test in my hand. I went into their bathroom, and stood, staring at the test.

"Do you want me to come in?" Alice called from outside the door.

"No, I'm good,"

I took the test out of the packet and read the instructions. _Simple enough_, I thought. _Can't be very hard, can it? Come on, Nes, you can do it. Millions of women around the world have._

After I was done, I stepped out of the bathroom. Alice grinned at me. "Have you looked at it yet?"

I shook my head.

"Look, its gonna be fine," Alice took my hand. "Shall I look?"

"Why not?" I said, my voice shaking.

She looked at the test, and then passed it to me.

Positive.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Alice POV_

I smiled at Nessie as she held the test that showed her her future.

I jumped up and down, squealing. "This is _awesome_! Right, outfit time! I've been shopping lately, and saw this new kids designer shop, with jackets and even little UGG boots - you know, the Australian ones-"

Renesmee smiled at the test, spinning it in her fingers. I stopped, taking her hand. "Its gonna be fine, yeah?" I said.

"I know. I was just thinking, what can I name him or her?" Nessie said.

"Oh. I suppose I haven't really thought of that," I said. "You could mix Bella and Esme together, like Bella did with you,"

"What. Esmella?" Nessie laughed. "No, I want a normal, child name,"

I drooped. "Oh, come on, be original! Theres hundreds of Emmas and Charlies and Emilys and Benjamins and whatever. I want my niece's kid to be classy,"

"Your names Alice, thats a normal name, and I think its beautiful,"

"My names _boring_," I groaned. "But thanks. Anyway, shopping. We. Need. To. Go. Shopping."

"Yeah, but what about Jake, Mum and the rest? And need to tell them! Jake's the Dad!"

"Oh, _fine_," I shuffled down the stairs. How boring. I wanted to _shop_. Esme complained that I was buying to much un - needed stuff, so I haven't been able to shop in _weeks_! Now I had the perfect excuse and I can't use it until later.

Nessie ran down the stairs, bright in the face. "Mum, Dad, everyone! I'm _pregnant_!" Nessie ran to the door and flung it open, and began to run.

Everyone was frozen. "Pregnant? Wow. I bet _that_ was an interesting honeymoon," Emmett muttered.

"Where do you think shes going?" Rosalie said.

"To Jake, obviously." I snapped. I looked at Bella and Edward frozen on the couch. We didn't speak, expecting them to explode. But neither of them said anything.

"I can't _believe _it!" Jake yelled, holding Nessie by the waist and spinning her round as they spun into the house. "_I'm gonna be a Dad!_"

"Which means," I said, going over to them. "Shopping. And Jake, theres no getting out of it, so sorry."

Bella and Edward still hadn't moved. But I didn't get caught up with them. I ran outside, my pockets stuffed with cash, and got into my yellow Porsche for the next shopping trip.

Finally.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Nessie POV_

I screamed.

"Its OK, Nessie, its OK." Jacob encouraged squeezing my hand. But comfort wouldn't help the pain in my body right now. I was giving birth - my baby, my Jakes baby, and I clung to the bed and screamed.

"Come on, Renesmee, your doing fine," Carlisle told me. I had several cold hands on my face to keep me nice and cool, Esmes, Bella and Jaspers, with Alice squeezing my right hand and Jacob my left, and Rosalie grabbing the blanket for the newborn baby. Emmett had been too disgusted and left, but said 'Good luck' in an un jokey voice, and Edward was at the end of the bed helping Carlisle.

"Whats-happening-to-my-baby-I-can't-breathe," I coughed and spluttered between my screams.

"Doc, whats happening! Nessie! _Renesmee_!" Jacob yelled.

Someone thrust an oxegon mask at me and Jacob covered my lips with it. I sucked in the air.

"Come on, Nessie, your doing great!" Rosalie yelled.

"Come on, Renesmee!" Alice stroked my cheek, keeping her hand locked in mine. "Your doing absloutely wonderful. Have you thought of a name yet?" Alice was trying to distract me, I knew that, I screamed once more and fumbled to respond. I took the oxegon mask off.

"Van-ess-a, an..d and Ja..ke and Jake," I mumbled, pulling the oxegon mask back on.

"Vanessa or Jake! Oh, thats pretty!" Alice jumped when I screamed again.

I felt Jasper trying to sooth me, but I was in so much pain I couldn't take it in.

"I see the head!" Carlisle roared.

"Come on, Nes!" Esme said.

I pushed, covered in sweat, and suddenly heard the wail of my child.

I breathed out in relief. I was done.

Rosalie ran over to get the child, but Jake beat her. Jaspers soothing worked now; I was covered in swirls of peace.

"I want to look at my baby," I stammered.

"Our baby girl," Jake said, kissing my forehead and handing me my daughter, my Vanessa.

"I hear crying!" Emmett said, running down the stairs. "Let Uncle Emmett see!"

The Cullens' gathered round, and I heard the hooting of the Quilettes as they came through the door.

"Shes gorgeous, Nes. Well done," Rosalie smiled.

My eyelids slumped.

"Shes tired," Alice said, taking the baby out of my arms.

"A-Alice l-look af-f-fter-"

"No problem, Nessie. I've got her,"

And I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Rosalie POV_

I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

I knew this pissed Jake off - to see his daughter in 'Blondies' arms, but I didn't care. Nessie was asleep, Alice had had her turn, now it was mine. I'd looked after Renesmee when she was little - I didn't see why couldn't I look after Vanessa for a little bit whilst Renesmee slept.

Jake growled slightly under his breath as I fed and changed Vanessa, but I didn't hand her over. After I was done, I slipped her tiny body back into the pink babygrower and began to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs, only not running incase I startled the child in my arms.

Jacob's hot hand suddenly clamped on my shoulder. I stopped.

"What." I said without expression.

"Thats my baby." He snarled.

"You let Alice hold her."

"Maybe I _like _Alice a tad more than posionous blondes," He growled. I bared my teeth at him, a pool of venom swirling in my mouth. If he wasn't Nessie's husband I would rip him stupid werewolf to bits...

"Hey, come on, don't fight," Emmett cautioned, walking between us. The Quilettes went to stand behind Jacob, apart from Leah, who had left once again. Coward.

Renesmee suddenly woke up, and stared across at me in a leaping position, with Emmett dragging me back, and the Quilettes shaking, ready to change if anything happened.

"No!" Nessie whimpered. "No, Rose, Jake, don't!" She couldn't get up as an IV was stuck to her wrist, but with her spare hand she clutched the air close to us. "Please, don't!"

"Its fine." Jake snarled, seizing the child off me. Startled Vanessa began to wail.

"See what you did." I muttered. Sam and Jared glared at me but said nothing. We didn't really want to upset Renesmee. She was still on the couch with the IV stuck to her wrist, because the werewolf part of Vanessa had clawed the inside of her womb. It wasn't serious, but painful. None of us wanted to see Nessie in pain.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jacob said, passing Vanessa over to Nessie.

"Hey," Nessie said, holding Vanessa carefully in her arms. Renesmee suddenly winced.

"What?" Jake said quickly, his voice raising.

"No, its nothing," Nessie said, and winced again.

"Carlisle!" Jacob yelled, and kneeled before Nessie. "Are you OK?"

I hovered over the back of the couch, ready to snatch the baby if anything went wrong.

Carlisle stood in front of Renesmee. "Are you in pain?"

"Not much." Nessie said. "Nothing to worry about,"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. "I told you, don't downplay anything."

"I'm _fine_," Nessie promised. "Its just Jacob over-reacting," Nessie nudged Jake playfully.

I saw them looking over their baby passionately, lovingly, and stormed out, punching the glass door out of my way.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Nessie POV_

_Six months later._

It felt good to watch my child grow. She grew at an average child rate, Carlisle said when he measured Vanessa, maybe a few weeks more.

Alice had invented a very cute nickname for Vanessa that we all loved. Nessa.

When Nessa was four months, she surprised us all. She was playing with Emmett, screaming with laughter when he did pick - a - boo, looking adorible in her pink skirt with leggings and pink UGG boots, she suddenly exploded into a tiny, baby werewolf.

We all went 'Aaaaah!', even Rosalie, because Nessa was only a baby werewolf, with tiny fangs and big, wide black eyes. She had shaggy chestnut fur, to match her curls, the same shade as my father Edward's hair.

She was disgusted when she tried human and animal blood, but loved normal, human food.

Like Alice and Rosalie had done with me, they began to make a photo album about Vanessa. My two favourites are Nessa on a swing in the park, wearing her favourite crimson raincoat with matching red cheeks, laughing and laughing at the face Uncle Emmett pulled behind the camera.

My second favourite is me and Jake holding Nessa between us, swinging her arms through a brown forest in autumn, the leaves on the floor as she kicked them and squealed.

Even Zafrina had payed a visit to see Vanessa, all the way from the Amazon, Brazil. She taught Nessa some basic fighting moves, so now Nessa can almost crush a rock, and showed Nessa

But the best of all - Nessa has a gift.

Its quite handy to use. Nessa can tell when bad things are near.

Once, Nessa begged to come hunting with us, so she sat in my mother and fathers cottage and stared through the window with Rosalie. She got us all frightened when she yelled that something was coming, but it turned out just to be a mountain lion. We laughed so hard, we were almost on the floor.

But we love Nessa, no matter how many times she will mess up, and she'll always be our baby girl.

The End.


End file.
